


birds of a feather flock together

by Stelarry



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaking, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelarry/pseuds/Stelarry
Summary: Робин изо всех сил старается свести Стива и Билли вместе.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 13





	birds of a feather flock together

– Пожалуйста, подари своему бойфренду футболку.

Черпачок, которым Стив в данный момент набирал в хрустящий вафельный рожок вишнёвое мороженое ядовито-розового цвета, с громким стуком упал на стол. Робин шикнула, и в вихрастый затылок парня прилетел большой рулон бумажных полотенец.

– Прекрати переводить продукты! Нас и так оштрафовали после того, как Эрика пятнадцать раз подряд подходила за бесплатным мороженым. Мы с тобой, конечно, подружки, но я приложу все усилия, чтобы это вычли из твоей зарплаты, а не из наших чаевых.

Глубокий вздох послужил ей лучшим ответом. Стив бросил на подругу недовольный взгляд, поднял рулон с пола и с гораздо большим, чем требовалось, усилием разорвал упаковку.

– Прекрати называть Билли моим бойфрендом! – возмущённо отозвался Стив, с неясным страхом оглядываясь по сторонам: Бакли, кажется, была свято уверена, что если понизить громкость голоса хотя бы немного, то ни один человек на свете не сможет её услышать. Рисковать социальным взаимодействием девушка категорически отказывалась, поэтому прикладывала все усилия, чтобы её слышал не только Стив, но ещё и добрая половина молла. Не то чтобы парень беспокоился, что дружеские подколки Робин смогут запустить адскую машину слухов и вдобавок дать ей топливо на несколько недель вперёд. Репутация, вернее то, что от неё осталось, обеспечивала отличную защиту. Все понимали, что Стив Харрингтон – _тот самый_ Стив Харрингтон – может быть заинтересован только в девушках. Но кто знает, что на уме у той вон пожилой леди, кормящей своего шпица в проплешинах мороженым прямо из рожка?

Ладно, если взять во внимание одну-две-три вечеринки, где было явно слишком много выпивки, правильнее сказать, что Стив _чаще_ заинтересован в женском поле. Определённые сомнения в его гетеросексуальности могли появиться лишь у самых близких людей и у тех спортсменов, с которыми он зажимался по пьяни. Но никто из них не позволил бы сомнениям стать компрометирующей информацией.

Друзья? Абсолютная безопасность, тихая гавань, нейтральная территория. Стив успокаивал себя мыслью, что Дастин и остальные слишком юны, чтобы знать или даже задумываться о таких вещах. Нэнси же была занята раскручиванием собственной газеты, скорее напоминающей листовку из-за весьма скромного бюджета владелицы (и корреспондентки, и фотографини, и редакторши, и верстальщицы, и даже доставщицы готовых выпусков по всему городу с утренней почтой). А Робин…

– О боже, вы расстались? – ахнула подруга, положив руку на грудь и разинув рот в притворном ужасе. Это Робин. При её создании Бог явно перестарался с чувством юмора.

– Ещё одно слово – и я откажусь работать по четвергам в одиночку, – хмуро отозвался Стив. Девушка недовольно поджала губы, но рисковать незаконным выходным не решилась, а поэтому благоразумно замолчала и повернулась к клиентке, что уже начинала терять терпение и нервно постукивала ногтями по стойке. Стив выбросил использованные полотенца, широким жестом пригласил подругу к своему месту, чтобы та сама выполнила заказ, и ушёл в подсобку мыть упавший черпачок.

Вот уже долгие два месяца Робин именовала Билли бойфрендом Стива. Не «тот эксгибиционист с мочалкой под носом», не «чувак, искупавшийся в автозагаре» и даже не «смазливый придурок». Бойфренд. Мать его. Стива. И никак иначе.

А всё, казалось бы, начиналось очень даже неплохо. Бакли после первой встречи с парнем выдала целую лекцию о том, что недавно обнаруженная озоновая дыра образовалась только потому, что на планете живёт такой душнила как Билли Харгроув. Не хватало только графиков зависимости площади озоновой дыры от каждого произнесённого парнем слова для наглядности.

В следующий раз, когда Билли припёрся за «щербетом, сладким, как твоё личико», девушка чуть ли не плевалась. Чуть ли здесь лишь потому, что Стив вовремя обернулся и увидел, как длинная ниточка слюны зависла буквально в дюйме от мороженого, и успел остановить подругу.

Да, всё начиналось очень даже неплохо. Робин так сильно невзлюбила Билли, что долгие недели в их дружном коллективе из двух человек не утихала эпическая битва «Кто Придумает Лучшую Подъёбку Для Билли Харгроува».

Она закончилась ничьей, потому что судья реагировал исключительно на Стива, хотя тот брал скорее количеством, чем качеством. Подруга одобрительно кивала, когда видела, как взбешённый Харгроув покидает их скромное заведение, и быстрым движением руки выводила на маркерной доске десятки под именем Харрингтона. Под её именем набралось всего пять очков – ни один саркастичный комментарий Бакли не вызывал такой бурной реакции. Результат очевиден.

Однако Стив категорически отказался от победы, потому что в его сердце на всю жизнь было зарезервировано место для того светлого дня, когда Робин обклеила весь молл объявлениями о покупке одежды, на которых красовалось фото как всегда полуобнажённого Билли и набранные жирным шрифтом буквы, складывающиеся в убедительную просьбу обращаться с предложениями в фитнес-клуб. Стив ржал до слёз за прилавком, а сама девушка заявила, что нелестные выражения, вырвавшиеся изо рта Харгроува после пятого посетителя, стоили каждого потраченного на распечатку пенни.

Да уж, всё определённо начиналось неплохо.

Но до того, как подсчёт баллов на доске заменился надписью «Дни, когда Билли Харгроув не вёл себя как мудак» и жирным нулём под нею, Робин сделала определённые выводы. Поначалу только для себя. Едва заметно шевеля губами, она подсчитала баллы Стива, сравнила их со своими, потом долго и настойчиво пялилась на Билли из подсобки, пока друг обслуживал его, и в конце концов рискнула даже переброситься парочкой слов с Макс. А потом после одного из долгих рабочих дней усадила перед собой Стива, вручила ему шоколадный молочный коктейль и произнесла тоном человека, на все сто процентов уверенного в своих словах:

– Ты нравишься Билли. Романтически.

Парень на это лишь удивлённо разинул рот и несколько раз медленно моргнул. Он хотел рассмеяться, но у подруги было слишком уж серьёзное выражение лица. Поэтому Стив поддался:

– С чего ты взяла?

– Ты вообще видел, как он на тебя смотрит? – ответила она, удивлённо приподняв брови. Парень с облегчением рассмеялся и потянулся за соломинкой, чтобы вставить её в пластиковый стакан с милкшейком. Всего на секунду, может быть даже больше, он повёлся.

– Это же Билли, – фыркнул Харрингтон. – Он на всех смотрит так, будто планирует в каких позах и на какой горизонтальной поверхности…

– Да-да, знаю, – отмахнулась Бакли. – Живёт по принципу «трахаю всё, что движется, а что не движется – двигаю и трахаю». Ставлю зарплату на то, что он даже с той кровавой жижей развлекался в перерывах между охотой на людей.

– Фу, - скривился Стив, представив себе эту картину. Робин усмехнулась и тут же продолжила так, что было невозможно не прислушаться к её словам. Она говорила тихо, будто доверяя страшный секрет:

– Но на тебя он смотрит по-другому. Конечно, пару раз засматривался на задницу, но это скорее по привычке. Он смотрит на тебя, как на человека.

– Я и есть человек, – пробормотал Стив, хватая ртом соломинку и резко втягивая шоколадный напиток. В горле почему-то пересохло. Робин критически оглядела друга, который портил серьёзность момента хлюпаньем, но всё же продолжила:

– Да не в этом дело. Он смотрит на тебя заинтересованно. Будто видит не очередное развлечение на ночь, а личность. Кого-то ценного. Важного.

На какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Стив понятия не имел, что можно на это ответить. Возможно, его сбили с толку непоколебимая уверенность, с которой подруга говорила, и серьёзное выражение её лица. Харрингтон хотел было начать громко возмущаться и фукать, но понял, что этот фокус не прокатит. Играть в оскорблённую невинность или задетого за живое гомофоба – нелепо. В конце концов, именно Бакли он решился рассказать о своих экспериментах с некоторыми парнями из школы и от неё услышал самый удобный для себя термин «би-любопытный». Он ни к чему не обязывал и звучал не так страшно, как «бисексуальный» или «гомосексуальный».

Однако ситуацию осложняло то, что Стив понравился не кому-то там, а именно Билли. И кое-что о непростых отношениях друга с этим парнем Робин определённо не знала. Не хватило смелости признаться раньше, и её не было сейчас. Так что Харрингтон решил пойти своим любимым путём: отшутиться.

– Ты что, взяла на пробу то алкогольное мороженое, что нам прислали по ошибке?

– Ха-ха, – медленно и с абсолютно каменным лицом произнесла Робин. – Понимаю, что это всё кажется безумием. Но я хочу, чтобы ты отнёсся к моим словам серьёзно. Ты нравишься Билли.

– И что я должен делать с этой информацией? – беспомощно поинтересовался Стив. Подруга лишь пожала плечами.

– Что хочешь. Моя основная задача выполнена, – в ответ на недоумённый взгляд она усмехнулась и потрепала парня по щеке. – Ты же мой чмошник. Я должна быть уверенной, что тебя не обидит придурок вроде Харгроува.

Стив закрыл кран и уставился на черпачок в своих руках. Неужели подколки, намёки и целые махинации, начавшиеся не так давно, но успешно проворачиваемые девушкой с целью оставить их двоих наедине, являются _защитой_?

– Одному Богу лесбиянок известно, – мрачно заключил парень и поспешил выйти из подсобки. Дверь скрипнула при открытии, и подруга, стоящая у прилавка, вздрогнула и резко обернулась. Выглядела она так, словно её чуть было не поймал директор за порчей школьного имущества.

– Робин? – тут же насторожился парень и по его коже пробежал холод. О боже, наверняка за то время, что он намывал свой черпачок, Дастин или кто-то из детей нашёл очередной тайный бункер злобных русских, полный армии чудовищ.

– Я сплю или это правда ты, Харрингтон? – раздался знакомый донельзя довольный голос, и весь страх мгновенно пропал. Окей, на сей раз никакой армии чудовищ. Только один-единственный рядовой из роты самовлюблённых ублюдков.

– Да, это я, смотри не обкончайся от радости, – хмуро ответил Стив, скрещивая руки на груди. Бакли выразительно посмотрела на наручные часы и, сняв с головы бескозырку, спешно ретировалась в подсобку. – Ты начал повторяться.

– Как приятно, что ты помнишь всё, что я тебе говорил, – расплылся в улыбке Билли и чуть ли не лёг на чёртов прилавок, словно пытаясь быть как можно ближе к парню.

– Вот бы и ты отличался такой хорошей памятью и перестал сюда шастать после первой моей просьбы, – с досадой произнёс Стив.

– Лишить тебя стабильного заработка? Зайка, я не могу так поступить, – Харгроув подмигнул и провёл языком по нижней губе, – сделаешь мне приятно?

– Если удар черпаком для мороженого по лицу для тебя считается приятным, то да.

– Я пошла! – объявила Робин, выходя из подсобки в своей большой джинсовой куртке. Она звонко хлопнула резинкой о запястье, прежде чем завязать волосы в высокий хвост.

– Но до конца рабочего дня ещё полчаса, – сказал Стив, провожая подругу недоумённым взглядом. Она остановилась за спиной у Харгроува и пожала плечами, мол, мне какая разница.

– Закроешь тут всё? Уверена, Билли тебе поможет.

– Окей, – тут же отозвался тот, оборачиваясь на девушку. Харрингтон вскинул брови и приоткрыл рот, чтобы начать спорить, но его перебили. – Я всё понял.

Робин выставила указательный палец, будто ловя на слове, потом послала воздушный поцелуй оторопевшему другу и была такова. Парни остались наедине, если не считать той самой тётки со шпицем, которая копалась в своей сумке в поисках ключей от машины.

– Это… что сейчас было? – наконец нашёлся Стив.

– Зарянка, – пожал плечами Билли с таким видом, будто такого ответа было больше, чем достаточно. На его лице вдруг появилась лёгкая улыбка, от которой в уголках глаз собрались морщинки. Харрингтон невольно скользнул взглядом по пухлым губам и нервно сглотнул. – Думаю, клиентов сегодня уже не будет. Тебе помочь с уборкой?

– Нет, я и сам могу справиться, – поспешно отозвался Стив. Не дожидаясь ответа, он ушёл в подсобку за салфетками и моющим средством. Хлопнувшая дверь была красноречивее любой просьбы уйти, но Билли вполне мог проигнорировать это. Харрингтон тяжело вздохнул и приложил руку к груди: сердце определённо билось слишком быстро. О нет. О нет.

Бакли, притаившаяся за колонной, тяжело вздохнула и помассировала виски. Попытка номер двадцать восемь провалилась с треском. Мысленно вычеркнув очередной пунктик из списка идей «Как помочь Билли провести со Стивом наедине дольше пяти минут», она решительно нахмурилась и скрестила руки на груди. Сдаться? Чёрта с два. Завтра будет готов новый список идей. Улучшенный. Эти двое поговорят по душам и будут рады закрыть этот хренов гештальт. Вот уже два месяца Робин подрабатывала не только мороженщицей в «Scoops Ahoy», но ещё и Амуром, и она была настроена решительно.

Честно говоря, Бакли и сама не до конца понимала, как так получилось. Списывала всё на благодарность или чёртову солидарность: в конце концов, кому как ни ей знать, каково быть безнадёжно влюблённой и не иметь возможности объясниться из-за (чёртовой гетеронормативности) страха быть отвергнутой.

Так уж получилось, что одним чудесным вечером Робин выходила из молла и заметила Тэмми Томпсон, стоящую у главного входа и разговаривающую с парнем из баскетбольной команды. Бакли могла бы пройти мимо и даже не посмотреть на девушку, в которую когда-то была очень сильно влюблена. Но потом вспомнила, что не успела помыть голову утром, надетой футболке было уже несколько дней, а на джинсах чуть пониже колена красовалось пятно от бананового мороженого. Так что девушка остановилась на месте, испуганно заозиралась и бросилась в сторону колонны, чтобы спрятаться за ней. О да, очень по-взрослому.

В таком положении она простояла около пяти минут, прежде чем за спиной раздалось деликатное покашливание. Робин подпрыгнула на месте и неуклюже развернулась: перед ней стоял Билли Харгроув, небрежно закинувший на плечо джинсовую куртку и, слава Богу, одетый.

– Зарянка, ты же в курсе, что это странно – следить за своей гёрлкраш из-за колонны? – будничным тоном поинтересовался парень. Бакли почувствовала, как лицу становится жарко. Следить? Не дав себе даже секунды на размышления, она сказала первое, что пришло в голову:

– Ну да, лучше же каждый день приходить на работу к своему крашу и донимать его.

А потом уже Бакли поняла, что только что ляпнула и замерла. Повисшую тишину нарушил тихий смешок Билли. Робин, которая была готова к чему угодно: оскорблениям, истерике или даже угрозам, опешила окончательно. Парень посмотрел в сторону входа и, подмигнув девушке, предложил:

– Если хочешь, мы можем выйти из молла в обнимку. Томпсон подкатывала ко мне парочку раз, так что это её не обрадует.

Детский сад. Такая глупость – пытаться выставить себя в лучшем свете перед бывшей гёрлкраш, воспользовавшись помощью одного из самых популярных выпускников, по которому до сих пор вздыхают некоторые ученицы и ученики. Им же не по двенадцать лет, какого чёрта.

На следующий день почти вся школа обсуждала неожиданно вскрывшийся роман Робин Бакли, «той, что подрабатывает мороженщицей», и Билли Харгроува. Тэмми Томпсон каждый раз делала такое обиженное лицо, будто любое сказанное на эту тему слово было оскорблением, адресованным ей лично. После уроков Робин смеялась до слёз, сидя на переднем сиденье в машине Билли, и с облегчением понимала, что теперь ей абсолютно всё равно, что о ней будет думать Тэмми Томпсон. Стив оказался прав на её счёт. Так и началось странное сотрудничество с Билли.

Ночью в окно Робин привычно ударился маленький камушек. Девушка откинула одеяло, натянула кроссовки и, ловко забравшись на подоконник, потянулась к веткам растущего около дома лирана. Билли как всегда ждал её у дороги, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и нервно постукивая ногой.

– Я сдаюсь, Зарянка, – мрачно объявил Билли, когда подруга подошла к нему и слегка качнула головой, без слов спрашивая, что такое. – Это бесполезно.

– Чёрта с два! – воскликнула Робин и тут же испуганно обернулась на свой дом. В спальне родителей всё ещё не горел свет. Облегчённо выдохнув, Бакли скрестила руки на груди и продолжила: – Слушай, у меня есть ещё одна идея. Как насчёт подождать Стива после работы и сказать, что ты хочешь поговорить? «Всё гениальное просто».

– Я пошёл, – сказал Билли с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица, но девушка вцепилась в его руку.

– Я серьёзно! Мы перепробовали все возможные варианты, кроме самого очевидного. Зачем закрывать вас двоих в подсобке, портить имущество молла, подстраивать проверки пожарной безопасности, если с самого начала можно было подойти и поговорить?

В словах девушки определённо был смысл. Вот только она не учла самого главного: гораздо проще провернуть подмену бланков в кабинете директора молла и «случайно» столкнуться со Стивом во время учебной эвакуации, чем напрямую попросить остаться вдвоём и поговорить.

– Попробуй, – сказала Робин, принимая молчание парня за согласие. – И помни, что среди парней самый привлекательный тот, кто умеет выстраивать диалог и не стесняется делиться своими чувствами.

* * *

Когда Стив вышел из молла, то увидел знакомый автомобиль, разгильдяйски припаркованный прямо у входа. Кого-то явно ждёт штраф. Может, даже не один.

– Я довезу тебя, – сказал Билли, открывая пассажирскую дверь. По его мнению, именно с этой фразы должен начаться хороший диалог, в ходе которого люди будут обсуждать свои эмоции и решать проблемы.

– Всё в норме, автобусы ещё ходят.

– Я довезу тебя, Харрингтон, – с нажимом повторил тот, и открытая дверь автомобиля показалась Стиву не такой уж и гостеприимной. Вот на ловушку было очень похоже. – Пожалуйста.

Ого.

 _Ого_.

Есть в нашем мире то, что никогда не должно произойти: Третья мировая война, закрытие компании «Redken», выпускающей лучшие спреи для волос, и пытающийся быть нормальным человеком Билли Харгроув. И если от первых двух вещей провидение уберегло Стива…

– Слушай. Ты от меня не в восторге, знаю. И я пытаюсь это исправить. Пожалуйста, сядь в машину.

…то от Билли Харгроува и его попыток вести себя хорошо никуда было не деться.

– Ладно, – пробормотал Стив. Судя по выражению лица Билли не ждал такой безропотности. – Что? Не буду же я стоять на холодном ветру и спорить с тобой.

После этих слов парень сел в машину и уставился на замершего водителя с самым дерзким выражением лица, которое только мог сделать. Судя по ухмылке Харгроува выходило не очень-то и дерзко. Благо, никаких комментариев не последовало.

Бакли, наблюдающая за отъезжающей машиной, вскинула руку в победном жесте.

В общем… Они ехали молча. Стив изо всех сил пытался сделать непринуждённый вид, несмотря на все те чувства, что бушевали в нём. Преимущественным было изумление, но и самая маленькая нотка страха. Не то чтобы Билли был пугающим – хотя, чёрт возьми, он голыми руками сражался с Истязателем разума, а до этого надрал тебе задницу. Этот человек буквально иллюстрация к слову «пугающий». Нотка страха была нотой. Огромной. Гигантской. Исполинской.

– Знаешь, я ведь так и не поблагодарил тебя, – вдруг сказал Билли, не отвлекаясь от дороги.

– Что? – пробормотал Стив. Ему потребовалась секунда-другая, чтобы понять, о чём речь. – Ты… ты про то, что было в больнице?

Билли смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, тяжело выдохнул и кивнул. Он отнял одну руку от руля и устало взъерошил волосы. Разговор шёл не совсем по плану. С неясной тоской подумалось, что раньше всё было гораздо проще. И не только потому, что тогда в мире Билли не существовало места для секретных экспериментов злобных русских, монстров и зловещих убийств, девочки со сверхъестественными способностями. Всего этого безумия, творящегося не на страницах фантастических книг, а под боком, в таком захолустье, как Хокинс.

Дело в том, что раньше Стив не был… Стивом. Он был преградой на пути к школьному трону. Нелепым ботаником, который отчаянно хватался за свой титул. Разочарованием, потому что потерял популярность и уважение всех и вся ради девчонки. И только Богу известно, какое удовольствие Билли испытал, когда заставил этого неудачника сорваться. Каким красивым было лицо, искажённое гневом. С какой гордостью Харгроув смотрел на синяки и ссадины, оставленные бывшим королём. Потому что зависть, чёрная и жгучая зависть, наконец отступила, а Стив собственными руками сбил с себя спесь.

Но после всего того, что Билли пережил, мир перевернулся с ног на голову. И грёбанный Стив Харрингтон перестал быть прежним. Тогда, в больнице, он был рядом. Слушал сбивчивую речь, в которой матерщины больше, чем обычных слов; клялся, что всё, через что прошёл парень, не было ебучим кошмаром. Прикладывал к своему вспухшему глазу выданный кем-то из медсестёр лёд, но смотрел так понимающе и по-доброму, что с трудом получалось не отворачиваться.

– Всё в порядке. Я не сделал ничего особенного на самом деле. Так что не стоит благодарности.

– Нет, не в порядке. Без тебя я бы окончательно свихнулся.

– Да уж, – усмехнулся парень и скрестил руки на груди. На его губах появилась безрадостная ухмылка. – Пусть Дастин со мной не согласился, но тяжелее всего не быть в эпицентре кошмара, а жить после того, как всё закончилось. Я был уверен, что сошёл с ума. Все эти монстры, убийства, пропажи… Безумие.

– Напиши в сочинении о том, как провёл каникулы, и получи бесплатную путёвку в дурку, – хмыкнул Билли и по привычке посмотрел на приборную панель, где обычно лежала пачка «Мальборо». Он бы отдал за сигарету всю наличку, что лежала в кошельке, несмотря на данное Макс обещание бросить курить.

– Мне каждую ночь снилось, как хренов демогоргон пробивает стены комнаты и пытается сожрать всю мою семью, – признался Стив. От воспоминаний по коже прошёл холод, и парень нервно потёр ладони друг о друга.

– Я постоянно вспоминаю людей, которых убил, – произнёс Билли тихим голосом, останавливая машину у пешеходного перехода. – Стоит только закрыть глаза, и все они передо мной. Их лица, слова. Вся эта боль, что я причинил. Это невыносимо.

Рука Стива легла на напряжённое плечо парня. Тот едва ощутимо вздрогнул, будто вынырнув из воспоминаний, и медленно перевёл взгляд на Харрингтона.

– Ты был не в себе, – твёрдым голосом произнёс он, сжимая ладонь. – Ты стал марионеткой Истязателя разума и то, что он заставил тебя сделать, не твоя вина.

– Макс говорила то же самое, – ответил Билли с каким-то непривычно мягким выражением лица. В этом новом мире было ещё одно изменение, самое важное и дорогое, и им стала Макс. Его младшая сестра.

– И Оди, – добавил Стив.

– И Оди, – тихо повторил Билли. На светофоре загорелся зелёный, и парень выжал сцепление, включил первую передачу и тронулся с места.

После отъезда семейства Байерс было особенно тяжело. То, что именно Одиннадцатая смогла достучаться до разума парня, освободить его от оков монстра, создало между ними прочную связь. Девочка понимала его, как никто другой; знала, каким он был и каким может стать. Харгроуву чертовски её не хватало.

– Ты справишься с этим, слышишь? – продолжил Стив, и Билли коротко улыбнулся. Он бросил на него непривычно тёплый взгляд. Странное волнение охватило парня, дыхание сбилось. Так некстати вспомнились слова Робин: «Он смотрит на тебя, как на человека». Стив гулко сглотнул и поспешил убрать руку с чужого плеча. В этот самый момент машина плавно остановилась, хотя до дома Харрингтонов оставалось ещё несколько ярдов.

– Спасибо, – произнёс Билли. – Извини, что я был таким ублюдком.

– Ты и сейчас тот ещё ублюдок, – ляпнул Стив и тут же прикусил язык. В салоне машины грянул смех. – То есть…

– Всё в норме, – отсмеявшись, сказал Билли и махнул ладонью. – Ты прав. Но я пытаюсь быть лучше. Надеюсь, что ты заметишь.

Крепкая ладонь накрыла руку Стива, лежащую на колене. Парень поражённо уставился куда-то на дорогу, потом неуверенно покосился на Билли, но всё же рискнул и переплёл их пальцы. Всё внутри него переворачивалось от ощущения чужого тепла.

– По всем канонам фильмов о любви мы должны сейчас поцеловаться, – осипшим голосом выдал Стив, не совсем понимая, что говорит. – Но я как-то не особо вдохновлён этой идеей. А ты?

Билли хмыкнул, отрицательно покачал головой и медленно поднёс к губам их сплетённые ладони. Он оставил мимолётный поцелуй на костяшках Стива – от ощущения горячего рта на коже дыхание перехватило опять – и подмигнул ему.

– Посмотрим, как карта ляжет, – ответил Харгроув слегка насмешливо.

Несколько ярдов до дома Стив пройдёт рядом с Билли и, внимательно оглядевшись по сторонам, даже поцелует того на прощание. Утром Робин выслушает сбивчивые оправдания друга, который приехал в молл вместе с Харгроувом, а потом с довольной ухмылкой выведет под надписью «Дни, когда Билли Харгроув не вёл себя как мудак» единицу.


End file.
